looneynelvanatunesrockzfandomcom-20200215-history
Treat Heart Pig
Treat Heart Pig knows how to turn any occasion into a holiday. A real sweetheart, she gets along well with everyone she meets, though she has a tendency to overeat. Still, she can take things in moderation. She enjoys treating both herself and everyone around her. Though she has a tendancy to be, well, piggish, she always shares with others. She enjoys cooking, and loves eating even more. She is yellow and her symbol is an ice cream cone, showing her wholehearted devotion to helping others live life to the fullest. In later episodes wears a blue hairband with a blue denim jacket. She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Omar She played Wheezie in Animal Tales (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) She played Lemon Meringue in Soleil Spacebot (Strawberry Shortcake She played Misty in Pokemon (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Portrayals: * In The Care Bears Family (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), she is played by Petunia Pig. Gallery: Treat Heart1.jpg Treat Heart 2.png Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.png Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.png Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png Treat Heart Pissed.png Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.png Treat Heart Pig in The Turnabout.png Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.png Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.png Treat Heart Pig in Grumpy The Clumsy.png Treat Heart Pig Laughing.png Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.png Treat Heart Angry.png $RR9DHN3.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Magic Lamp.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Grumpy The Clumsy.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Purple Chariot.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way To Make Friends.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Turnabout.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Beautiful Dreamer.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Pirate Treasure.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Treat Heart Baba and the Two Thieves.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Doctor Brightenstein's Monster.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care Fair Scare.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care-A-Lot Games.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Movie.jpg Treat Heart Pig Happy.jpg Treat_Heart_Pig_Angry.jpg Treat Heart Pig in A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Thing That Came to Stay.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Space Bubbles.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Cheer Bear's Chance.jpg Treat Heart Pig in A Hungry Little Guy.jpg Treat Heart Pig in King of the Moon.jpg Treat Heart Pig in On Duty.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Secret of the Box.jpg Treat Heart Pig in The Frozen Forest.jpg Treat Heart Pig in Bad Luck Friday.jpg Category:The Care Bears Family Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:1986 Characters Category:Pigs Category:Tomboys Category:Yellow Characters